You'd Think They'd Never Part
by brumalbreeze
Summary: While Aiichirou scrambles around to get ready for a school trip, Rin sits around, watches him make a mess, and implicitly wonders if the kid's a lost cause when it comes to these things.


**A/N:** If you would like to share this on Tumblr, please reblog it directly from my page! Just add "stories" to the end of my URL and you can find a masterlist of my works. Thanks!

* * *

"Senpai!" Aiichirou's voice floated to him from the corner of their room. "Have you seen my—"

Rin casually flipped a page of his magazine and interrupted the first-year before he had a chance to finish. "In your closet, third shelf."

Quickly, Aiichirou ran back and flung open the closet door. It only took him two seconds to let out a pleased cry and step back with a sweater. "Thanks, Senpai! How did you know where it was?"

"I put it there," Rin said with a sniff, his eyes never leaving the glossy pages of his book, "after you left it hanging over my bed for four days."

A light blush rose to Aiichirou's cheeks. "Oh," he said. "Sorry about that."

Finally, Rin's gaze lifted up. He hummed neutrally.

Their eye contact lasted for a second before the smaller boy rushed off to find more things. His sweater was half off his shoulder when Aiichirou was done.

"Okay!" he declared. "I think that's everyth—"

"Toothbrush," Rin said, completely out of context. Aiichirou's blue eyes lit up.

"Oh!" he said again, this time in mild alarm. "That's right! I almost forgot."

The corner of Rin's mouth twitched slightly. "Of course you did."

Once his blue toothbrush was shoved unceremoniously into his duffle bag, Aiichirou leaned back proudly and readjusted his sweater. His face was still flushed from running around so much in a hurry.

"I told you to get everything ready last night," the redhead said, his eyes casually going over the magazine without really reading.

Aiichirou grunted as he tested the weight of his bag. "I knooow," he said, "but—"

"But what?" Rin asked. He lowered his book and lifted an eyebrow. He jiggled his foot a little from where he had crossed it over his knee.

The only thing Aiichirou did was give him a strangled jumble of back-of-the-throat noises and tiny whimpers which meant nothing. Even though it was his own fault, he kind of hated when Rin was right. He glanced at his wristwatch.

"I have to go now, or else I'll be late!" he said while he threw the strap of his bag over his shoulder and chest.

"I know," the redhead said without inflection.

"I'll buy a souvenir for you, Senpai!"

"Don't get anything—"

"Sweet, I know!" Aiichirou said with a grin.

Rin let out a soft breath of laughter. "Don't miss me too much."

The silver-haired boy laughed. "I won't."

In response, Rin smirked. "You will."

He closed the magazine, threw it on his desk, and leaned his elbow on the edge of the table. His hand dangled off the side. Automatically, Aiichirou trotted over and stopped in front of Rin.

He leaned down at the same time Rin tilted his head back and to the side slightly, and they kissed softly.

"I will," he said softly, in reply to Rin's earlier statement. Aiichirou straightened out. "I'll be going now!" he said in a louder voice and pulled on the strap of his bag. "Bye, Senpai!"

He was already turning around and getting ready to leave when Rin suddenly stood up and caught him by the wrist. "Not so fast, you little devil," he said, pulling on Aiichirou hard enough to make the smaller boy spin around and crash into his chest.

"Oh," Aiichirou said as one of Rin's hands came to press up against the small of his back and the other one curled up at the base of his neck and hair. Their bodies were flushed together, comfortable and warm.

Rin slanted their mouths together and pushed his tongue in deeply, taking him completely and without giving way at all. Aiichirou was half-expecting this, so he eagerly let the redhead kiss him. Their tongues slid against each other, and Rin kept molding his lips against his in their well-practiced way. Soft moans and breaths came from his nose and throat as Rin made sure he would miss him during his four-day trip with his class.

They came apart messily, both looking a little winded and dazed. Rin pressed one last, firm kiss on Aiichirou's lips and let it smack between them.

"Alright, you dork," he said, sounding out-of-breath, despite having been the one who initiated everything. "Go have fun."

He ruffled the back of Aiichirou's hair and let him go from their full-body hug.

Aiichirou had to gasp a bit to regulate his breathing. "Okay," he wheezed slightly. "I will." He blinked and smiled up at Rin after he managed to orientate himself again. "See you, Rin-senpai!"

"Later," he replied, lifting a hand to wave.

The door closed softly on its own as Aiichirou trotted out, his face glowing.

Rin flopped down on his chair and almost fell over. He rubbed his fingers over his still-wet lips and smiled. He was going to miss the kid until he came back.


End file.
